This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The MAP kinase Mpk1 is a key regulatory protein controlling activation of transcription (via Rlm1) of cell wall genes. Our lab has previously shown Mpk1 has both a kinase dependent and a kinase independent mechanism of transcriptional activation. Here we try to not only identify novel binding partners of Mpk1 kinase domain, but we also wish to identify surfaces of interaction of the protein by screening an Mpk1 bait that contains surface mutations on 2 major MAPK binding areas-the substrate binding domain and the docking domain.